Chapter two: The Nightmare Begins
Plot Gumball and Darwin find themselves trapped inside a weird building, strapped against their will. They meet Gregory Gilson, who's intent is to 'live longer'. Death, is their fate. Meanwhile, Nicole and Anais discover that the two are missing. Chapter (warning, spoilers!) Gumball wakes up dazed and confused. He remembers what happened earlier, and begins to panic. Gumball winces in pain, as he discovers his arm is broken, and he is strapped to some kind of operating table. Gumball is relieved, when Darwin finally answers, strapped to a table as well. Relief turns to worry, as he questions if Darwin is okay. His brother holds up a badly cut and bruised fin. Gumball tries to escape from the strapped table, but has no luck. Darwin is crying, as he asks if they are going to die. Gumball now has doubts about being able to escape. Darwin begins to tell Gumball something, but is cut off by something moving in the shadows. The two are both terrified, and are crying. Gumball tries to act brave, and speaks to the shadow. The figure is amused by his outcry and also says the phrase too, but this only makes Gumball furious. Revealing the answer, the figure says in a creepy voice, that he wants to live. Gumball is confused by this response. The person explains that they are getting older, and they want to keep living, but it requires loss of sleep, while also revealing their self to be the creepy man from earlier. The man takes off a cloth that covered a shelf, which showed body parts in jars. Gumball and Darwin are frightened by this stuff in front of them. He then says that he needs the two, knowing they would finally be the perfect experiment. Gumball and Darwin panic, and try to get escape from the their restraints with all the strength and hope they had left. It is no use however, as it's shown that the straps are tied on very tight. The creepy man takes out a scalpel from a drawer, saying that it's time to begin. The boys scream, and Gumball shouts at the man to get away from them. It's no use however. He and his brother's screams echoed throughout the old building. Meanwhile at the Watterson house, Anais comes down the stairs, and sees the mess her brothers made before they left. She cleans up the mess. Nicole asks her where Gumball and Darwin are, since it's been two hours since they left. Anais flips through the channels on TV to find the Daisy show, while answering that she doesn't know, questioning if they were at the mall. Nicole says that they were out getting a new videogame, and she hoped they would return by now. With worry, Anais suggests calling them to see if they're ok. Nicole dials Gumball's phone number into the home phone, and after a few minutes, it picked up. A voice clearly not the blue cat's responded instead, in which Nicole asks if it's him. The voice questions who this is. Anais is concerned by her mother's facial expression, and asks if she's okay. Nicole becomes furious, and questions the voice who they are and where her son is. The person hangs up. She then calls the police, ordering Anais to get into the car. The rabbit questions what is going on, but is ordered to go to the car again, which she obeys. She the talks to the police operator, explaining that her two sons are missing, and haven't returned home. She also tells the person that she tried calling her eldest son's phone, but somebody else answered instead. The operator tells her that they'll be on their way. Nicole hangs up, and shouts up the stairs for Richard. She tells him that the boys are missing, and that they need to go to the police station. They quickly go to the car, and Nicole drives past speed limits to reach there. Anais is worried and scared, wondering what's going on and where her brothers are. The family reaches the station, and Nicole quickly heads inside. Back at the old building, Gumball blinks unsteadily, his heart racing. He had witnessed most of what happened to him and his brother. He was hanging over the table he was strapped to, forced in a position where he can see Darwin, the sight before him changing everything for the blue cat. Darwin's breathing is becoming slower and slower, Gumball begging him to not die on him, while also crying, but he couldn't feel his tears. Darwin had one of his arms torn clean off, along with his leg. Some of his mouth was cut into, which made it difficult to speak any louder. It hurts greatly for the two. The man is humming quietly to himself, tearing off Gumball's arm in the process, which makes the blue cat scream in pain while it bleeds. Gumball looks over at Darwin, seeing that his brother's breathing is getting worse. However, it was too late to do anything. Darwin tries to smile at him, before falling limp onto the table. Tears stung in Gumball's eyes, and he looks at the man with anger and sadness, calling the creepy guy a monster for killing his brother. The man replies with "I want to live.". Gumball looks down at his body. His right arm was gone, alone with his left leg and part of his tail. His eye was also bleeding, and so was his cheek from his two front whiskers getting ripped off. Gumball accepts his fate, and takes his last breath, everything fading to black. END SPOILERS. Fun facts, cultural references, and continuity! * This is the first appearance of Anais in the AU. * It is revealed that Gregory Gilson is doing this, because he wants to live longer, hence his experimentations. * This is the last time Gumball and Darwin are alive, and or are seen separately again. * Chapter two shows that Gumball has a cell phone, meaning the events take place after seasons 1 and two of the show. * This chapter is the last to use the original cover art. Chapter 3 soon uses an updated version.